


Come and Adore Him

by Taverl



Series: One Cream, Two Sugars [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Family, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Modern Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taverl/pseuds/Taverl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Leonard's first Christmas together is full of fun and family...and a bit of frustration.</p>
<p>My humble offering for the Jim and Bones <a href="http://space-wrapped.livejournal.com/">Space Wrapped</a> community.</p>
<p>Sappy as an entire Christmas tree farm. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Adore Him

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set six months after [Nineteen Days, a Tale of Coffee, Love and Baseball (not necessarily in that order)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1054366/chapters/2110974), but it's not necessary to read that first. The series is set in present-day San Francisco where our heroes met when Leonard was working at coffeehouse before starting med school. Jim's an engineering student who has been deaf since birth.
> 
> ALL THE THANKS to the wonderful denizens of the [Jim and Bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/) chat room for their patience and support. Extra-special kudos to beta readers extraordinaire [Dommi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji), [Anne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Epictry/profile) and Emma. Any mistakes are all mine.

"…not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."

Jim signs along with the poem, exaggerating his movements and facial expressions for the little boy perched on Leonard's lap. Deavon giggles as Jim fans his hand in front of his face and draws it away, twitching his nose as he makes the sign for "mouse."

He gives Deavon's grandfather a quick look and the other man nods, returning his attention to the book in his hands. He's careful to keep his finger on the line he's reciting so Jim, sitting next to him on one of the dining room chairs, can follow along properly.

"The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that Saint Nicolas soon would be there." 

As Jim signs the next line, Leonard glances around the crowded living room and smiles. While he was initially nervous about hosting Christmas for Jim's family and in-laws, this has been the happiest Christmas he's had in years. Having so many people to share the holiday with has made Mama practically glow with contentment. As the only-child mother of an only child, she has always enjoyed the big McCoy family Christmases at his grandparents' home.

But they had already traveled back to Georgia for Thanksgiving and his mother's parents were going to be visiting in the spring to celebrate their 60th anniversary, so Leonard and his mother decided to stay in San Francisco for the holiday. Once Jim learned of this, he began the campaign to convince his parents, brother, sister-in-law and her family to come out to San Francisco.

Considering most of them lived in areas that get plenty of snow in December, it didn't take a lot of convincing to get everybody to agree that a California Christmas would be a good idea.

"When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter."

Leonard instinctively tightens his hands around Deavon's waist as the boy waves his arms, trying to mimic Jim's movements. When Jim and the three-year-old met at Sam and Aurelan's wedding this summer, Jim immediately became Deavon's new favorite person. When he was told he'd be seeing his Uncle Jim for Christmas, the little boy insisted on learning some signs for him.

More than once over the last four days, Leonard has caught the pair huddled together as they practiced, Jim gently manipulating Deavon's tiny fingers into some basic signs. Once he even heard Jim say "name," the first time in the six months they've been dating that he's heard Jim speak. Leonard knows how insecure Jim is about how he sounds and he should probably be hurt that Jim's never spoken in his presence. But honestly he's just happy to see Jim so at ease and likes to think he's at least partially responsible for Jim's growing confidence.

"When what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer."

"DEER!" The adults laugh as Deavon waves his hands over his head, fingers spread like antlers as he tries to make the sign for "reindeer" along with Jim. Jim beams and gives him a thumbs-up, which Deavon returns before promptly sticking his thumb in his mouth, earning another round of laughter.

As the boy's father comes over to pull Deavon’s thumb out of his mouth and wipe off his hand (much to Leonard's relief and appreciation) Jim takes a moment to blow Leonard a kiss. Despite his best effort, Leonard can't muster enough irritation to give more than a halfhearted eyeroll as he feels the smile tugging at his lips.

Chuckling delightedly, Jim returns his attention to Deavon's grandfather so they can resume their dramatic recitation.

"With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick."

Looking around the room, Leonard sees all eyes on Deavon whose attention is focused solely on Jim, laughing at Jim’s exaggerated expressions as he signs the story and waving his hands in an attempt to sign along.

While the little boy's laughter and smile are delightful, Leonard only has eyes for Jim. Not just because Leonard is his boyfriend and loves him madly, but because Jim is incandescent with joy as he signs the familiar poem to his eager young fan.

Despite the frustration of being stuck on the sofa bed in the living room instead of being able to enjoy some "quality time" in Jim's apartment, both men have loved every minute they've spent with everyone and will be sad to see them leave after Christmas.

Yet, as much as he's enjoying their company, he'll be relieved when Sam and Aurelan head back to Seattle and Jim can have his apartment back. Though he's worried what they'll find since Jim is convinced the couple is taking advantage of having the place to themselves to exact revenge on Jim for helping stuff their suitcases full of confetti before they left for their honeymoon.

Not nearly as worried as Jim, though. On Saturday morning, just before everyone was due to arrive, Jim showed up with virtually everything he owned that could be stuffed into a suitcase, duffle or canvas bag. From his DVD collection to his clothes, Jim had brought so many bags with him that it took half a dozen trips to get everything from the cab to house. He left his guests just a set of sheets and towels and two each of dishes, glasses and silverware in case his brother and sister-in-law do something heinous to his linens and kitchenware.

When Jim explained his fears to Leonard's mother, she simply put her hands on Jim's cheeks and smiled at him fondly, saying "Oh, bless your heart."

Leonard couldn't stop laughing for a good ten minutes while Jim insisted he explain what was so funny.

\---

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!"

With one last flourish of his hands, Jim finishes telling the story just as Deavon's grandfather closes the book and both men bow to their audience while everyone applauds and Deavon insists on an encore. His parents put a kibosh on that idea quickly; they've noticed how, despite his excitement, their son's eyelids have begun to droop.

Jim keeps the little boy occupied while the others finish cleaning up and moving the furniture back into place. It takes some doing, but Deavon finally calms down when he's reminded that he needs to sleep if Santa is going to come tonight.

As everyone discusses the plans for Christmas morning, Jim pulls Sam aside and Leonard can see them having an intense – and familiar – discussion. Jim is grilling his big brother about what kind of havoc he and his wife have wreaked in his apartment as Sam swears they haven't done anything. With a sigh, Winona goes over and stops them before it can dissolve into a full-blown argument.

Again.

Crisis averted, goodnight hugs are exchanged before Sam, Aurelan and her family head out: the newlyweds to Jim's apartment and her parents, brother, sister-in-law and nephew to the house of Chris's cousin who was happy to let them stay while she and her wife are on a Caribbean cruise.

Winona gives Jim a gentle but firm lecture about his behavior and Jim rolls his eyes even as he nods his understanding. With a hug and a kiss on the cheek for everyone, she and Chris go downstairs to Leonard's room as his mother bids them a goodnight and heads to the stairs leading to her room on the top floor.

Catching Leonard's eye, she goes over to the stereo where they've had a Christmas station playing softly in the background all evening. Instead of turning it off, she turns the volume up until the strains of _God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen_ fill the room. Raising her eyebrow, she looks significantly at Jim, who's busy taking the cushions off the couch and setting them neatly out of the way next to one of the arm chairs.

Leonard is convinced he's mistaking his mother's meaning until she looks back at him and gives him a wink and a big smile before turning and heading upstairs.

He's amused and appalled in turns at her obvious suggestion and tries to put thoughts of his mother out of his mind as he turns to see Jim bent over, pulling out the sofa bed, jeans stretched tight over his ass. Groaning, Leonard tips his head back and can't help but chuckle. Between school and the holiday, it's been over a week since he and Jim have been able to do much more than exchange a few stolen kisses.

With the bed halfway up, Jim stops and looks over his shoulder, raising a quizzical eyebrow. Nodding, Leonard joins him in hauling the bed the rest of the way out, straightening the sheets, and adding the pillows, blanket and comforter.

Bed made, Jim gives him a kiss of thanks and takes his turn getting ready for bed in the little half bath off the living room. After a few minutes, he emerges from the bathroom and Leonard takes his turn to brush his teeth and change into a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He goes through his nightly routine on autopilot, racking his brain trying to figure out what he and Jim might be able to do without fear of disturbing anyone else.

_Santa shouldn't be the only one who gets to come on Christmas Eve._

He snorts at his bad joke and promptly chokes on the toothpaste foam in his mouth. Spitting it out, he coughs for a few moments until he can finally rinse his mouth and wipe his eyes. On impulse he checks his Dopp kit and is disappointed but not surprised to confirm that he has neither condoms nor lube in it. Rifling through Jim's kit is also fruitless and Leonard's honestly surprised Jim didn't think to pack anything – out of sheer optimism if nothing else.

They have plenty of supplies, as well as a stash of toys they bought together last month, but as much as he wants Jim, he's not going to go searching through the various boxes in the garage to find all the sex-related items they'd packed up and hidden before Jim's mother and stepfather arrived. It's not like Leonard expected them to go snooping through his bedside drawers or medicine cabinet, but he would rather be safe than sorry.

Jim is already in bed, face illuminated by the tablet in one hand while his other swipes across the screen as he plays a game. Leonard checks that the front door is locked and turns off all the lights except one on the end table and the ones on the tree. Both men had agreed that they might as well leave them on and get some enjoyment out of being stuck in the living room for five nights.

Slipping under the covers, he's silently grateful his mother overruled him and spent the extra money for a high-quality mattress, which is surprisingly comfortable. Eyes never leaving the tablet in his left hand, Jim raises his right arm so Leonard can snuggle in and rest his head on Jim's shoulder. Once they're comfortable, Jim returns to his game until he's run out of lives.

Leonard has learned better than to get between Jim and _Candy Crush_.

With a frustrated huff, Jim sets the tablet on his lap and Leonard takes it out of his hand, flipping the cover closed before setting it on the end table on his side of the couch while Jim takes off his glasses and sets them on the table on the other side and then turns off the lamp.

By unspoken agreement, they both scoot down in bed until their heads are resting on the same pillow. The multicolored lights from the tree create patterns on Jim's face and turn his already beautiful eyes into kaleidoscopes. Jim raises his hands to sign, but Leonard cuts him off by leaning in for a slow, gentle kiss.

He can feel Jim's smile against his lips and Jim's hands sliding around his waist under his t-shirt. The kiss becomes more intense as Leonard skims his hands under Jim's shirt and caresses his chest. When he tweaks a nipple, Jim gasps and pulls away. His face is flushed and his eyes so dilated that the lights reflected in them look like stars in the night sky.

Leonard leans in again and Jim pulls back, looking significantly at the staircase leading to the rooms where their parents were sleeping. Leonard signs that the stereo is on and decides not to mention his mother's involvement since there are few things more likely to get them out of the mood than mentioning their mothers.

Jim nods his understanding and then they're kissing again, hard and hot, as their hands roam over and under each other's clothes. He can feel Jim hard against his hip and knows Jim can feel him, too, when the other man groans and starts rutting against him.

It's not very loud, but it's enough to remind Leonard where they are. He leans back and puts his finger to his lips and Jim starts to sign an apology, but Leonard stops him with a hand on Jim's wrist. He's loath to ask Jim to be quiet when he's still trying to get Jim to let go of his inhibitions and be less self-conscious about the sounds he makes in bed.

One of the things he loves about sex with Jim is his voice. Jim's never heard an actor (porn or otherwise) giving their practiced moans and groans of simulated passion. Every sound Jim makes is honest and pure; it turns Leonard on and touches his heart at the same time that Jim is willing to be so open with him.

This time it's Leonard who signs an apology, asking for Jim to be quiet just this once and Jim signals his agreement with a smile and a gentle kiss as he reaches to pull off Leonard's shirt. Their clothes are quickly shed and soon they're pressed together; Leonard's almost giddy at the feel of Jim's skin against his again at last.

Their kisses become even more frantic as they grind their hips against one another's while their hands touch and tease everywhere they can reach. He's tempted to ask Jim if it's OK if they just finish like this, but then he thinks of the wet spot and the cleanup...

Deciding there's a better way to go about things, he rolls over on top of Jim, who spreads his legs wide, canting his hips up and lifting his legs so his knees are high on Leonard's ribcage. Leonard smothers his groan in the muscle of Jim's shoulder as he wonders frantically if it would kill the mood to run to the garage and see if he could find the condoms and lube after all.

He can feel Jim's neck move as he looks left and right, probably wondering where Leonard has managed to stash some supplies. Looking up, Leonard shakes his head and gives Jim a soft kiss before leaning down to suck at Jim's nipples. The sound of Jim's whimper almost undoes him but runs his hands up Jim's thighs, giving his ass a squeeze before smoothing them down to Jim's knees and gently lowering his legs so Leonard has more room to move. He crawls backward towards the foot of the bed but stops when he sinks several inches because he's reached the part of the bed frame that's covered with fabric instead of springs. 

Not wanting to actually break the bed, he catches Jim's eye and motions with his hands, encouraging him to move up. Jim gets the message, scooting back until he's sitting upright against the back of the couch. Leonard gasps at the sight Jim makes as he lays there, eying the staircase nervously and giving a little "hurry up" wave. Despite his worry, Jim's arousal has not dimmed and his body is sheened with sweat. The lights from the tree make his skin glow in shades of blue, red, green and gold and Leonard has never seen anything more beautiful.

Meeting Jim, falling in love with him and being welcomed into his immediate and extended families: it's the best thing that's ever happened to Leonard and he'll never stop being grateful for the other man's presence in his life. Pulling the covers up with him, he crawls back up Jim's body and tries to pour all his love and appreciation into a slow, deep kiss.

From there, he starts his exploration again, kissing, licking and sucking his way down Jim's torso while Jim tangles his hands in Leonard's hair. He starts to slide under the covers completely, but changes his mind. If he can't hear Jim, he needs to see him, so Leonard leaves the sheet and blanket covering his back and shoulders so the two men aren't completely exposed.

Leonard's tonguing at Jim's navel when he looks up to see that Jim has one hand clamped firmly over his mouth. His eyes meet Leonard's over the back of his hand and Leonard leers before putting his hands on Jim's hips and mouthing over the trail of hair that starts just below his navel.

"Oh, come all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant..."

Leonard has just reached his destination when the opening line of the famous carol penetrates his lust-fogged brain. Rather than risk injuring Jim in an extremely delicate place, he detours to his hip, muffling his chuckles in the crease of Jim's thigh as he feels Jim's fingers tighten in his hair. Leonard grins and signs an apology before bending his head to his very pleasant task while the song continues in the background.

"Come and adore him..."

Leonard fully intends to do so for many, many Christmases to come.

END


End file.
